


hyena

by jigoku (vnitas)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Canon Genderbending, F/F, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 16:07:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1161797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vnitas/pseuds/jigoku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saix is a hyena, the way she prepares. (Canon genderbending with fuckbuddy relationships between a lot of the Org members-- so really, not canon at all. Pretentiously written, also.) Saix-centric. Akuroku, Akusai.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hyena

**Author's Note:**

> Jigoku here. Like Vnitas, but new and improved.
> 
> Posting this to Tumblr too-- don't fret.

1

Axel has short choppy hair and a short choppy laugh and the tattoos under her eyes on her cheekbones-- which Saix bet hurt like a bitch to get-- look like teardrops or rain, but Axel kisses nothing like rain, and when Saix kisses her cheeks after they fuck, the tattoos taste nothing like Saix remembers rain tasted like when she stuck her tongue out as Isa in her raincoat with her umbrella holding Lea's hand. They just taste like sweat and skin; not even of ink.  
"Hey," whispers Axel, fingers on Saix's neck as they lay together in Saix's bed. "Hey." This was before Roxas and Xion and before everything went to shit with them.

  
"Hey," says Saix, not looking at her.  
"Hey, hey." Axel doesn't know why she's saying it. Saix doesn't know why she's saying it. The room is dark. There is only one light.

2

When Roxas comes into the picture Axel is taken with her, with her long legs and pretty hair but she's a zombie oh a zombie a doll, nothing more. So Axel does not do anything. Axel helps Roxas sit.

Saix sees it though-- of course-- Saix sees everything. She can feel what is going to happen in the way that a buzzard in the desert knows where carcasses are. She can smell it, feel it in her bones. She is a hyena the way she prepares. She braces herself in the way she sits, the way she doesn't let Axel put her fingers inside when they fuck. Saix with her long beautiful hair. What, is it not good enough for you.

3

They become friends quickly after Roxas adjusts, and here that means kissing slow and honeylike in the catacombs of the clocktower, Axel teaching her how. Roxas is a quick learner and soon has Axel breathing heavy-- red-faced.

Axel denies it to Saix's face and although Saix has never seen them Saix knows. She knows in the way they look at each other. Little brat little hellspawn tramp. They'll fuck sooner or later. Funny pretending there's any emotional attachment-- any promise that could possibly be involved at this point. Saix walked in on Demyx and that boy Larxene at it once on the table in the dining hall (couldn't eat there for a week) and Demyx is normally only fucking Zexion. Didn't you know. What a funny thing to see.

4

But Axel also seduced Marluxia in Castle Oblivion and Saix knows that too so what's the fucking point of anything anymore.

5

Axel is a mystery-- a goldfish-- Saix tries to catch her in her fingers, she evades. She can tell they've had sex. There's a boy named Xion now. He wonders if Axel will seduce him too. She wonders, she wonders. She counts stars some nights if she's in that kind of a world. As a child she saw fireworks once and when she closes her eyes she remembers them. She remembers.


End file.
